bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricketsitter/Transcript
Green's House, living room (Episode title appears on Tilly's potato sack pal, Saxon.) Bill (OS): You're goin' to the doctor for a checkup, and that's that! Gramma (OS): I ain't goin'! (shows them) I don't need some snake oil salesman rubbin' cream on me, and givin' me funny pills! Bill: No, Ma, That's not what doctors are like today. The're nice. You'll even get a lollipop, it's fun! Gramma: And that's when they stick you with the leeches. No siree! There'll be no doctors today, not over my healthy body! '''Bill:' Mmm... Cricket: But Gramma! If you're so healthy, why do you groan when you stand up? Gramma: I ain't groanin', I'm growlin'! (gets hit with a wheelchair) DAH! (complains under) Bill: Well, off to the doctors! (Her complaining fades out. Suddenly Bill comes right back.) Bill: Oh, right, my two kids. Can't leave 'em at home alone...ugh, I guess I gotta call a sitter. Cricket: Aww, Dad, you don't need a sitter. We can be our own babysitter, you can trust us. (feels something) Ooh...ah!! (takes nails out of his chest pocket) Forgot I had a bunch of rusty nails in my pocket. Bill: Uh...Tilly? Tilly: Yes, Papa? Bill: Watch Cricket and make sure nothing bad happens. I need you to be the big sister today. I'm countin' on ya, honey. Tilly: (gasps) Cricket: What?! Aww...!!! Of course you picked Tilly! Ah, always doin' what she's told me-me-me-me. Tilly: You will not be disappointed, Papa. I promise I'll be the best babysitter there ever was! Bill: I can't imagine you lettin' me down. (winks) Porch Bill: (wheeling a complaining Gramma out) All right, be good! Please be good, just...please? Tilly: Bye, Papa! Don't you worry about nuthin'! Inside hallway (Tilly closes the door and turns to find Cricket standing before her.) Cricket: Hello, sister. Tilly: Hello, Cricket. Are you ready to have a nice quiet time? Cricket: I am not! With Dad and Gramma out of the house, it's the perfect time for me to scratch a few items off my...bucket list! (He gets a rather long "bucket list" out of his chest pocket.) Tilly: Bucket list? I guess it's never too soon to start preparin' for your passin'. Cricket: What? No, Tilly, that's dark. It's a list of everything you can do in or with a bucket. Tilly: "Bucket skateboardin'"..."Bucket boxin'"..."Bucket fireworks explosion extravaganza"? I don't know about this, Cricket. I wouldn't wanna break Papa's trust. (sees he's gone) Cricket? Kitchen (Cricket makes a tower of kitchen chairs.) Tilly: Don't 'cha think this list is a bit reckless? Cricket: Ah, of course it's reckless. Why do you think we're doin' it now? If Dad were here, he'd never let us play somethin' like... (puts a bucket on his head) Bucket head bowlin'! Tilly: Uh...this seems like the opposite of what Papa wanted. (Cricket charges forward until he knocks all the chairs down with his bucket.) Living room Tilly: This does not go well for my babysittin' career. Cricket: (on the TV in his bucket; giggles and falls) Wheeeee! (As Tilly speaks, he starts bouncing all over the room in his bucket.) Tilly: CRICKET! I must respectfully request that you stop! CRICKET! Cricket: Can't hear ya, 'cause I'm not listenin'! (bounces off a spring in the chair) AHHHH!!! (hits a bookcase) Oof. (Books fall on him; pause.) Cricket: Whoa. Tilly: Cricket, I am puttin' my foot down. (puts her foot on his head) Ya gotta listen to me! If stuff's all messed up when Papa gets back, he won't see me as the responsible young woman I am! (sees he disappeared again) Wait, where'd you go? (She sees him outside in the bucket holding Miss Brenda's tail.) Cricket: Can't hear ya! Doin' number 14 on the list! (pulls it; Miss Brenda kicks him) AHHH!!! (He crashes into something; sirens are heard.) Tilly: Oh, Cricket...I gotta get him to listen to me! (sits with Saxon on the couch) What should I do, Saxon? If I can't get a handle on Cricket, I'm gonna let Papa down! He'll never trust me again, and I'll get... (gulps; puppy eyes) The disappointed face. (She points at Saxon somehow adopting a displeased frown.) Tilly: Yeah, that's the one. Oh, it's uncanny. But how do I get Cricket to listen? (She changes her voice to sound like Saxon, as if he's "talking" to her.) Tilly: "Scare him!" (normal) Scare him? Explain. (as Saxon) "Remember when the cat got himself stuck in the dishwasher? He sure learned his lesson!" (normal) Nuthin' scares Dirtbag more than a dirty dish. (Dirtbag, the family cat, is on the table before her; he takes one look at the dirty mug before him, meows in shock, then runs away, crashing into the fallen books.) Tilly: I see. I gotta make him scared of his bucket list. Backyard (Now Cricket is standing atop the windmill vanes, bucket in hand.) Cricket: Bucket windmill ride! All riiiiight!!!... (jumps in bucket and dangles down on a rope) Awwww...C'mon, you dang wind! Propel me to fun! Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C Category:A-Z